Cosas, Objetos y Costumbres del Futuro
by Matrix-Reload
Summary: CAPITULO 5! Regresamos! Gracias por sus comentarios
1. Chapter 1

Cosas, objetos y costumbres del Futuro.

Sesshomaru como sabemos dejo a Rin al cuidado de la anciana Kaede y dos veces al año iba a visitarla, a principios del año y el dia de su cumpleaños.

El tiempo siguio su marcha y en el dia de su cumpleaños 14 ella le dijo muy emocionada mientras abrazaba amorosamente el nuevo Kimono que su amado protector le habia entregado mientras el estaba a punto de marcharse.

-Sr. Sesshomaru ¿Sabe? La Sra. Kagome me ha dicho que en su mundo del futuro es una costumbre para nosotras las humanas que el cumpleaños 15 es muy especial para nosotras.

-¿Ah si?-Dijo del Dauyokai mirando al firmamento y sin voltear a verla, con su tipica expresion seria en su bello y hermoso rostro. Esto por supuesto no molestaba para nada a ahora hermosa adolescente y sin peder su animo le dijo:

-Si y la Sra. Kagome quiere hacerme una fiesta coomo la que hacen en su epoca y entregarme algunos presentes que se dan a las niñas que cumplen esa edad, usted sabe...Cosas, objetos y costumbres del futuro. Y bueno yo...Este...Digo, si usted puede-Dijo ella comenzando a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-¿Si?-Dijo el sin perder su caracter inexpresivo y serio.

-Pues ¿Podria estar en esa fiesta? Solo un ratito por...Favor-Dijo ella con un tono de suplica, Sessomaru hizo una mueca de molestia, para nada le agradaba la idea de convivir con su odiado medio hermano y su grupo, si el venia a esta aldea era unica y exclusivamente por Rin, giro su cabeza para darle su negacion pero el angelical rostro que vio con una mirada de suplica en su rostro increiblemente lo hizo dudar y le dijo con algo de titubeo:

-Errr...No te prometo nada, pero aqui estare.

Rin le dio una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y antes de que el podereoso demonio pudiera reaccionar ella dio un brinco, lo tomo del cuello y le planto un amoroso beso en su mejilla derecha, lo solto y se marcho meintras se despedia de el agitando su mano. Sesshomaru solo la siguio con su mirada fria y estoica y cuando la perdio de vista se toco su mejilla, pero lo que mas le molesto fue la extraña sensacion que sintio recorrer todo su cuerpo, ni siquiera los golpes de Naruko o de su odiado hermano lo habian impactado tanto como esa simple caricia que una debil humana le habia dado, sacudio su cabeza molesto y penso:

_-Tonterias, fue solo una muestra de las debilidades humanas_

Giro su cuerpo y encamino a su palacio y dejando atras a Ah-Un y Jacken los cuales tenian sus bocas y ojos completamente abiertos al ver la caricia que Rin le habia dado a su amo.

-Estoy seguro que ni la Sra. Izayoi le dio un beso a su hijo, pero lo que mas me sorprende fue la reaccion del amo bonito, cuando Rin se le subio al cuello _el sabia perfectamente_ lo que ella iba a hacerle

y sin embargo, no opuso resistencia alguna. Mmmmm...Va a ser muy interesante lo que ocurrira el proximo año y ...!ZOCK! !Auchhhhh!

Jacken no pudo continuar meditando lo que vio ya que una piedra se estrello contra su cabeza y entonces la voz seria de su amo lo vovlio a la realidad:

-¿Que estas haciendo ahi parado como un idiota Jacken? !Vamonos!

-!Si mi señor!-Dijo el pobre demonio y rapidamente enfilo a donde estaba su señor.

El tiempo continua su marcha y fue entonces que 3 Lords tuvieron la osadia de rebelarse contra el Supremo Daiyokai, era obvio que semejante afrenta ante Sesshomaru solo `podia pagarse con la muerte de esos insolentes y asi, sin pensarlo dos veces inicio una larga y cruenta guerra contra sus ahora enemigos.

Jacken entonces visito a Rin y le explico que el amo no podria venir a visitarla pero que sin lugar a dudas el podria terminar la guerra antes del dia de su cumpleaños, con lagrimas en los ojos y arrodillandose ante el pequeño demonio Rin suplico e imploro por que le dija a Sesshomaru que no faltara a su fiesta, que ella lo que mas queria tener a su lado ese dia era a su amado señor.

-Jacken algo molesto le dijo:

-Niña tonta, recuerda que lo mas importante para el amo es el dominio y el control de sus tierras, pero no dudes que el vendra, asi que deja de lloriquear y no dudes que el estara ese dia aqui contigo,

Rin le sonrio y le agradecio al demonio verde y se marcho ilusionada con estar con sus amo el dia mas especial de su vida. Si embargo y para sorpresa del mismo Sesshomaru la guerra se prolongo mucho mas de lo que esperaba.

-Mi señor, segun nuestros calculos la guerra la terminaremos dentro de cico lunas-Le dijo uno de sus generales. Sesshomaru hizo una mueca de molestia eso significaba una cosa, que no podria ir a la fiesta de Rin.

Cinco dias mas tardes caminaba tranquilamente rumbo a la aldea de Inuyasha junto a Ah-un y Jacken y llevando entre sus ropas un hermosa peineta de oro con incrustaciones de diamente, esa pieza era ni mas ni menos que extraida del tesoro real que se encontraba en el castillo de su madre, sonrio divertido y penso:

_-Como me gustaria ver la cara de mi madre cuando sepa que su peineta favorita va a terminar en la cabeza de una humana._

Llegaron a la aldea e hizo una mueca de molestia al ver a su hermano y al monje libidinoso cargando leña y charlando alegremente. Inu detecto a su hermano y entonces le dijo algo a su amigo al oido el cual solo sonrio:

-!Vaya! Pero mira Miroku quien se digna a visitarnos, el Sr. "Rompe corazones" de jovencitas quinciañeras.-Dijo Inu mirando a su hermano con una enorme sonrisa, eso no le hizo ni la mas minima gracia al poderoso demonio y dijo con un tono seco:

-Rin...¿Donde esta?

-¿Rin? !Ah ella! Bueno, pues ella ya no esta aqui ¿Sabes?-Dijo Inu cruzandose de brazos en su pecho. Sesshomaru arqueo un ojo y le dijo:

-¿A que te refieres Inuyasha?

-Bueno, pues resulta que ella estaba muuuy emocionada por que el dia de su cumpleaños su "amado" Sr. Sesshomaru vendria a su fiesta ¿Y que crees que paso?-Le dijo dandole una sarcastica sonrisa, Sesshomaru no le contesto e Inu le dijo:

-Pues resulta que como el "Gran Sr. Sesshomaru" no vino y ella se murio de la pena y la tristeza ¿Ves ese arbol?-Dijo el apuntando al arbol donde siempre el descansaba y platicaba con Rin- Ahi estuvo la pobrecita todoooo el dia esperando inutilmente a su amado Señor, la fiesta que tanats ilusiones queria tener no se hizo, debido a su estado emocional.

Sesshomaru siguio inmutable como siempre pero pudo sentir como algo en su interior se destrozo ¿Como demonios era posible que el pudiera sentir eso? !Algo indigno d eun Yokai de sangre pura!

-!Ah! Pero no todo fue tristeza para ella ¿Sabes?

-¿A...Que te refieres Inuyasha?-Dijo Sesshomaru buscando tranquilizar su ser. Su hermano le volvio a dar la sonrisa burlona y le dijo:

-Pues resulta que al otro dia un apuesto principe llego a este lugar y al ver a Rin triste y deprimida en ese arbol se acerco a ella ¿Y que crees?-Dijo Inu acercandose a el

-¿Que?-Dijo en un tono furioso sesshomaru.

-!Pues se enamoro de ella inmediatamente y le propuso matrimonio! Y como comprenderas despues de lo devastada que se encontraba por el desprecio de su "Gran señor Sesshomaru" Rin no dudo ni un segundo y acepto su propuesta matrimonial y se fueron muy felices a vivir un largo y ardiente romance y si no me equivoco para estos momentos ella ya debe estar embarazada y esperando un lindo y guapo be...!AAGHHHHHHHHHH!

Inuyasha no pudo terminar la frase ya que una poderosa garra lo tomo por su cuello y lo alzo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y el dueño de dicha garra le dijo en un tono asesino:

**-!TE ENTREGUE A RIN PARA QUE LA CUIDARAS EN MI AUSENCIA INFELIZ! !NO PARA QUE SE LA ENTREGARAS AL PRIMER IDIOTA QUE SE LE CRUZARA EN SU CAMINO!**

Instantes despues alzo su otro brazo el cual Aome con su magia le habia ayudado a recuperarlo (El cual el se nego pero ante la insistencia de Rin el accedio) y se dispuso a arrancarle la cabeza a su medio hermano cuando muero de terror Miroku intervino.

-!No por favor Sesshomaru no lo hagas!

Completamente furioso Sesshomaru se volteo hacia el monje y le dijo en tono asesino:

-No te preocupes monje una vez que termine con la vida de este idiota tu y tu esposa le seguiran, ese sera tu castigo por no saber cuidar de Rin.

-!Pe...Pero lo que te dijo Inuyasha es mentira! !Rin no se ha ido con ningun principe!-Dijo desesperado Miroku y agitando sus manos como loco, Sesshomaru arqueo un ojo y le dijo:

-Habla monje y mas te vale que te crea por que si no personalemnte despues de matarlos, hombres mujeres y niños van a correr la misma suerte ¿Te quedo claro?

Miroku muerto de miedo asintio nerviosamente y comenzo a hablar:

-!Mi...Mira! Es verdad lo primero que te dijo Inuyasha y este...¿Podrias soltarlo? Creo que lo estas ahorcando.

Sesshomaru fruncio el ceño y entonces...**!AAGGGGGGHHHHH!** -!Apreto mas fuerte al cuello del pobre Inu y hacendolo sacar casi toda su lengua!

-Monje, mi paciencia tiene un limite-Dijo el poderoso demonio y dandole una mirada asesina a Miroku, el cual temblo miedo !Nunca en su vida habia visto tan furioso a sesshomaru! !Ni en su ultima batalla contra Naraku! Y como pudo continuo hablando:

-!Si es verdad! !Rin esta al borde del suicidio por que tu no veniste! !Queria morirse! Pe...pero entonces la Sra. Aome tuvo una idea y para que no estuviera triste ella...Ella

-**!ELLA QUE?!**!-Le grito Sesshomaru y a punto de terminar con la vida de su pobre hermano el cual ya tenia la piel azul

-!Ella la llevo de paseo a su mundo! !Pe...Pero hoy regresan! !TE LO JURO!-Termino suplicando el monje de rodillas. Sesshomaru arqueo un ojo y entonces sin ningun esfuerzo avento hacia atras a su casi muerto hermano y este salio volando hasta estampar su craneo en el tronco de un arbol.

!CRASSSHHHH!-Fue el sonido que hizo el craneo del pobre Inu cuando se estampo con el tronco de arbol.

-Tienes hasta el atardecer para que Rin regrese monje, si no lo ha hecho tu, tu esposa y tu hijo que viene en camino los enviare personalmente al infierno-Le dijo Sesshomaru a Miroku el cual se quedo petrificado con lo ultimo que dijo:

-Un...Hijo?

-¿No lo sabias? Tu hembra esta embarazada pero eso no me impedira que la mate si Rin no esta aqui antes del atardecer-Le dijo en un tono asesino y se marcho rumbo al arbol donde siemrpe estaba con Rin y al pasar junto a Inuyasha le dijo sin voltear a verlo:

-La proxima vez que me quieras hacer una broma hermano piensalo dos veces.

Miroku se acerco a un casi muerto Inuyasha y cacheteandolo para que despertara le dijo:

-!Inuyasha tienes que ir por Rin y la Sra. Aome o sino tu hermano va a matarnos a todos!

Como pudo, el monje cargo a Inu y se marcharon al pozo que conducia a la epoca de Aome ante la mirada de Sesshomaru, cuando los perdio de vista el Daiyokai dio un suspiro de alivio, era obvio, el haberlo creido a Inuyasha lo que le dijo le produjo un sentimento extraño, algo que se negaba a si mismo, algo indigno para alguien de su raza...El temor a perder a alguien. Fue entonces que Jacken decidio acercarse a el y le dijo:

-Rin nuca se alejaria de usted Amo, ella le es fiel hasta morir, usted deberia saber eso mejor que nadie. Sesshomaru solo miro el sol y le dijo sin verlo:

-Si al atardecer Rin no esta aqui, regresas al castillo por una cuadrilla de demonios para que entierren los cadaveres que habra en este lugar.

Jacken temblando de miedo solo asintio y se puso a una prudente distancia de su amo.

El tiempo paso y de repente no pudo evitar esbozar una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios al oler en el aire un olor conocido y asi girando sus ojos vio una pequeña figura que venia corriendo directamente hacia el.

-!SEÑOR SESSHOMARU! !SEÑOR SESSHOMARUUUU!-Gritaba a todo pulmon Rin..._Su_ Rin.

-!Chamaca irrespetuosa! ¿Donde demonios estabas? ¿Como se te ocurre dejar al Sr. Sesshomaru esperandote y...!PUMMMM!

-Jacken no pudo continuar hablando ya que su cuerpo salio volando cuando Rin choco con el para terminar su loca carrera abrazando a Sesshomaru.

-!SEÑOR SESSHOMARU! !SEÑOR SESSHOMARUUUU!-Gritaba Rin mientras abrazaba lo mas fuerte que podia al poderoso demonio mientras gruesas lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

-Rin...Yo-Dijo Sesshomaru, sin saber que hacer o decir y lo unico que atino a hacer fue acariciar la cabeza de ella, sin emabrgo al recordar que creyo el hecho de que la habia perdido por no venir a verla le dijo:

-Lamento no haber venido a tu fiesta.

Sin dejar de llorar ni dejar de abrazarlo le dijo:

-No se preocupe, lo entiendo, se que son mas importantes el dominio de sus territorios que una simple humana como yo...Eso me lo aclaro el Sr. Jacken. !Snif! Pero soy feliz, con tal de estar con usted un momento.

Al escuchar eso Sesshomaru sintio ese raro dolor en su interior y de paso le dio una furiosa mirada a su sirviente el cual temblo al verlo. Finalmente dejo que Rin siguiera abrazandolo y llorando a todo pulmon, hasta que finalmente la linda niña dejo de hacerlo.

-¿Ya te sientes mas tranquila?-Le dijo el demonio.

Rin finalmente lo solto y le dijo mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas.

-Si señor y...Perdone mi atrevimiento.

Fue entonces que Sesshomaru noto las ropas raras que usaba, pero lo que le extraño era que estaban muy pegadas a su piel y que hacian resaltar su ahora muy hermoso cuerpo.

-!Mocosa del demonio! Siempre tan imprudente y...

-!Sr. Jacken perdoneme!-Dijo Rin abrazando amorosamente al pequeño demonio agachando su cuerpo pero sin doblar sus rodillas y mostrando en todo su esplendor sus nalguitas las cuales el estrecho pantalon de mezclilla que usaba hacia resaltar mas sus gluteos y haciendo que el poderoso demonio abriera un poco mas sus ojos al ver esa parte de la anatomia de Rin.

-!Sueltame humana loca que me estas ahogando!-Protestaba Jacken mientras hacia un inutil esfuerzo por quitarse el abrazo amoroso de Rin. Finalmente la linda niña lo solto y Sesshomaru le dijo:

-Rin...Esa ropa.

-¿Eh? !Ah esto! Bueno, es la ropa que usan las mujeres en el mundo de la Sra. Aome-Dijo Rin mientras se ponia enfrente de su amo.

-Esto se llama blusa-Dijo señalando la camisa de manga larga blanca y ajustada a su piel y haciendo resaltar sus muy bien formados senos, algo que no paso desapercibido por el demonio y esto se llama pantalon de mezclilla -dijo Rin mientras giraba sobre su propio eje como si estuviera modelando para el. Finalmente alzo su pie y le dijo:

Y esto se llaman tenis, son comodos para caminar.

-Mmmm...Ya veo entonces pro lo que veo ya no usaras los kimonos que te regale-Le dijo muy serio.

-¿Eh? !No, para nada Señor! Si uso esta ropa es porque estuve en el mundo de la sra. Aome aqui yo solo uso la ropa que usted tan amablemente me regala-Dijo ella muy agitada.

-Mmm...Jakcen-Le dijo a su esclavo el cual de mala gana le entrego a Rin un paquete.

-Toma mocosa

Como siempre Rin abrazo amorosamente el paquete y agradecio a su amo y entonces el saco de sus ropas la peineta y se la puso en su cabezita. Rin al verla abrio sus ojos al ver la hermosa pieza de joyeria y le dijo tartamudeando:

-Es...Es...Pa..Pa...?

-Si es para ti ¿Que? ¿No te gusta?-Le dijo en un tono serio

Mas rapida que inmediatamente Rin se trepo del cuello de Sesshomaru y entonces:

-!Smackkk!-Le planto un amoroso beso en su mejilla ante la atonita mirada de Jacken.

-Gracias Sr. Sesshomaru-Dijo ella sepultando su cabezita en el poderoso pecho del demonio mientras unos corazonzitos rojos salia de su cabezita.

Mientras a lo lejos Aome usando un vestido rojo y blanco veia conmovedora la escena junto a Sango.

-!Cof! !Cof! Maldito bastardo pero en cuanto le ponga las manos encima me las va a !Cof! !Cof! Pagar-Decia un furioso Inuyasha mientras se tocaba su cuello con su mano derecha.

Tu tuviste la culpa perro tonto por hacerle esa broma a Sesshomaru-Le dijo Shippo el cual recibio un uferte cosocrron por parte del hanyou que termino en el suelo cuando Aome dijo la palabra que tanto odiaba.

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru al pensar que podia vovlerse realidad lo que Inuyasha le dijera tomo a Rin po sus hombros y le dijo en un tono serio:

-¿Quieres irte a vivir conmigo?

-!SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-Fue el enorme grito que pego y que se pudo escuchar hasta el castillo de la madre de Sesshomaru la cual estaba como loca buscando algo.

-Kena ¿Mi peineta favorita la has visto?

-Errr...Si mi señora-Dijo nerviosa su sirvienta

-¿Y donde esta?-Dijo muy furiosa Izayoi

-Este, bueno...El amo Sesshomaru ...Se la llevo

-¿Queeeee? ¿Y para que demonios la quiere? !Ay no! !Solo falta que se halla vuelto homosexual!-Dijo muy nerviosa la mujer.

-Errrr...No lo creo mi señora, segun me dijo su sirviente Jacken creo que es para la niña que dejo en la aldea del joven Inuyasha.

-!Pummm!-Fue el sonido que hizo el cuerpo de la bella mujer cuando cayo al suelo al estilo anime (Recuerden es Marca Registrada, no acepten imitaciones)

-Sesshoaro, hijo mio, vas a tener mucho que explicarme cuando regreses-Dijo la mujer aun tirada en el suelo mirando hacia el techo.

Continuara...

Proximo capitulo: Adivinen quien viaja a la epoca de Aome para ver un concierto de MADONNA en el estadio nacional de Tokyo, en compañia de ella, Inuyasha y su fan No. 1...Rin.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-Pro...!Snif! Prometo ser una niña obediente y !Snif! Obedecerlo en todo lo que ud. Me diga Sr. Sesshomaro !Snif!-Decia entre llantos la linda Rin quien seguia abrazando con todas sus fuerzas al motivo de su existencia. El omnipotente Demonio tenia una mano en un hombro de ella mientras que con la otra seguia acariciando su cabezita, no podia negarlo, el hecho de haber pensado que la habia perdido lo habia obligado a tomar la decision que habia deseado desde hace un par de años pero que su orgullo se lo habia impedido.

Rin-Dijo con su clasico tono de voz serio. Ella finalmente lo solto y le dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo

-¿Si señor?

Sehoomaru limpio con sus dedos las lagrimas de ella algo que la hizo muy feliz por la sonrisa que le dio a su amo y el le dijo:

-Tendras que comunicarle tu decision a la anciana que te cuido y a la mujer que te llevo a su epoca, no quiero que el idiota de mi hermano piense que te llevo contra tu voluntada ¿De acuerdo?.

-Si señor lo que usted diga-Dijo ella muy feliz y en ese momento Aome llego a ellos y sonrio al ver la escena romantica.

-Hola Sesshomaro este...¿Interrumpo algo?

El Lord le dio una mirada de pocos amigos y le dijo muy serio

-Mujer, te advierto que si no quieres tener el estatus de viuda le digas al idiota de tu esposo que ni se me acerque.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo Sesshomaro, ya Miroku me conto la broma que te jugo, te prometo que no lo va a volver a hacer ¿Vale?

-!Hump!-Bufo Sesshomaro y le dijo mientras Rin seguia abrazandolo y sepultando su cabezita en el su poderoso pecho.

-Bueno, aprovechando que estas aqui Rin tiene que decirte algo.

Por su parte la aludida ni siquiera escucho a su señor ya que su cerebro estaba en un mundo de fantasias que solo Kami sama sabria en que estaba pensando mientras lo abrazaba amorosamente, Aome al ver eso solo sonrio mientras ponia una mano en su boca para evitar soltar la carcajada y dijo:

-Mmmm...Creo que la conciencia de Rin anda en otro lado

Sesshomaro hizo una mueca de molestia y comenzo a tocar el craneo de ella con su dedo indice al tiempo que le decia:

-Rin, la mujer de mi hermano quiere escuchar lo que quieres hacer.

-¿Eh? ¿Que? !Ah! Este Sr. Sesshomaro ¿Ya nos vamos?-Dijo ella sin saber que pasaba, el Lord algo molesto le señalo con su dedo que tenia a alguien atras de ella, ella volteo y vio a una sonriente Aome quien le dijo:

-Rin, parece que tienes que decirme algo segun Sesshomaro.

-¿Eh? !Ah Si!-Dijo ella volviendo a la realidad

-!Lo dicho! Siempre has sido una distraida mocosa!-Dijo Jacken muy molesto y se cayo al ver la mirada que su amo le estaba dando.

Aome abrazo a Rin y con lagrimas le dijo:

-Te felicito Rin estoy orugullosa de ti y se que solo tu haras feliz a tu señor.

_-Humanos...Siempre tan cursis_-Penso cuando sin poder evitarlo de reojo volvio a ver el carnoso trasero de Rin que la ropa que usaba le daba ese aspecto.

-¿Que demonios me pasa?-Penso el Lord al sentir como su corazon se aceleraba al ver los gluteos de su protegida, carraspeo y les dijo:

-Bueno Rin, vendre por ti dentro de unos dias, mientras hago algunos arreglos.

-Si señor-Dijo ella

-!Que bien Rin! Entonces en lo que llega tu amo podemos ir al concierto que te dije-Dijo muy animada Aome.

-¡¿En serio Sra. Aome?!-Dijo Rin muy emocionada

Esto desconcerto al supremo demonio el cual dijo:

-¿Ir? ¿A donde?

-Este, bueno Sesshomaro, dado que vas a dejar a Rin unos idas mas aqui, bueno, la pienso llevar otra vez a mi mundo ¿No hay problema verdad?

-!Si por favor Sr. Sesshomaro! !Dejeme ir! ¿Si?-Suplico Rin con los clasicos Pupy´s eyes ( u ojos de cachorrito)

-¿Es tan necesario que vayas?-Dij algo molesto el lord.

-!Señor por favor es muy importante que vaya! !ELLA va a venir a la ciudad de la Sra. Aome!-Dijo Rin muerta de excitacion.

-¿Ella? ¿Quien?

-!Pues MADONNA!-Dijo Rin dando pequeños saltitos y poniendo sus puños pegados a su pecho.

Sesshomaro solo aaabrio sus ojos y mas molesto le dijo:

-¿Y quien demonios es esa persona?

Rin dejo de brincar y se quedo quieta y mirando fijamente a su amo al cual le molesto mucho la forma en como se le quedo viendo, ya que lo hizo sentir como si el fuera el imbecil mas grande del mundo por no conocer a esa persona.

-¿No sabe quien es Madonna?-Le pregunto ella como no pudiendo creer que su venerado y admirado amo no lo supiera.

-!NOO!-Dijo el ya muy enojado y espantando a Rin la cual le dijo en un tono muy alegre y alzndo sus brazos al aire:

-!Ah! Bueno...Pues es muy facil ella es !LA REINA DE LA MUSICA POP!

Sesshomaro solo cerro sus ojos buscando tranquilizar su molestia y le dijo:

-Rin, lamento decepcionarte pero pero la unica reina que conozco por estos rumbos es a mi madre y no creo que esa tal "Matrona" sea tan importante como ella.

-Es Madonna Señor Sesshomaro, pero no importa. Me deja ir ¿Si? Por favor.

Sesshomaro coloco sus dedos en su sienes, la idea de que Rin se alejara de el no le agradaba mucho y mas cuando aun se estaba recuperando del susto que le dio su hermano y le dijo:

-Rin ¿Que tan importante es que veas a...Esa mujer? ¿Quien o como es ella?

Rin entonces urgo en sus bolsillos y saco de su bolsillo un extraño objeto que parecia de metal y tenia enfrente una especie de vidrio, arqueando un ojo vio como su protegida comenza a mover sus dedos en la superficie de vidrio y sin poder evitarlo le pregunto (Muy furioso, por que si algo que odiaba era desconocer algo)

-Rin ¿Que demonios es esa cosa?

Sin dejar de mover sus dedos y de ver la pantalla ella le contesto:

-!Ah! Es solo un itocuh de 16 gigabytes y con un procesador de 4 nucleos, ademas de ser la version plateada conmemorativa por la muerte de Steve Jobs.

Sesshomaro giro sus ojos hacia atras y dijo en un tono sarcaastico:

-Si claro, debi suponerlo.

Aome por su parte solo veia divertida la escena mientras Jacken solo se rascaba su cabeza mienras veia el extraño objeto que rin tenia en sus manos. Finalmente la niña dijo:

-!Ah! Aqui es el video, mire este Sr. Sesshomaro es un video del ultimo concierto de ella que tuvo lugar en la ciudad de Nueva York !Ah! Y ademas esta en Full HD.

El lord es cual estaba a punto de explotar por desconer las palabras "Ciudad" "concierto" "Nueva york" y "Full HD" acerco de mala gana su rostro al extraño objeto y no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos al ver dentro de dicho objeto a una mujer bailando y enfrente de muchos humanos que gritaban y se movian como si estuvieran poseidos.

-¿Ya vio? Ella es la mujer mas famosa de la musica del pop !Es incomparable! !Vaya! Y pensar que hay ingenuos que piensan que Lady Gaga es su sucesora !Ja, ja, ja!-Termino riendose como si esa mujer fuera el motivo de la vida en el mundo. Sesshomaro se la quedo viendo fijamente y luego volvio a enfocar su mirada en esa mujer y luego tra vez en Rin y finalmente llego a una conclusion: Esa mujer era una bruja y de las peligrosas ya que por medio de su siniestro baile y su voz podia dominar la debil mente de los humanos y poder consumir sus almas mientras ellas la imitaban en su baile y para su preocupacion Rin ya estaba en su poder. Finalmente recuperando su compostura y dandole una seria mirada le dijo:

-No

-¿No? Errrr...¿Que quiere decir Sr. Sesshomaro?-Dijo Rin temiendo saber la respuesta.

-!Que no vas a ir a ver a esa mujer! ¿Quedo claro?-Le dijo ya muy enojado el supremo demonio, fue entonces que Aome intervino y le dijo:

-!Vamos Sesshomaro! Por favor, Rin va a quedarse con nosotros unos dias mas en lo que tu arreglas esos asuntos ¿cual es el problema?

Sesshomaro le quito con delicadeza el aparato a Rin y le dijo a Aome mientras apuntaba con un dedo la pantalla del mismo.

-¿Y todavia lo preguntas mujer? ¿Tu crees que voy a permitir que lleves a Rin a ver a esa bruja? !Ve como esta dominando y haciendo moverse como poseidos a todos esos humanos!

-¿Bruja? ¿Poseidos? !Ja, ja, ja! Pero no Sesshomaro, ella no esta haciendo nada de eso, mira es solo una costumbre de mi mundo bailar y moverse al ritmo de algo que llamamos musica !No es peligroso para nada creeme! (En ese momento un garraspiento hanyou iba llegando mientras se frotaba su garganta con una mano) y Aome dijo:

-Ademas Inuyasha va a acompañarnos y nos protejera si algo malo pasara.

-¿Este idiota? !Me sentiria mas seguro si jacken las cuidara!

-¿QUEE? !Te paso que me llames idiota pero que me quieras comparar con ese renacuajo no te lo voy a perdonar! !Te voy a...!

-Abajo-Dijo con un tono de fastidio Aome y su esposo cayo al suelo. Sesshomaro al ver eso penso:

_-Patetico Hanyou, dejarse dominar tan facil por una mujer humana._

_-_Sesshomaro, por favor-Dijo suplicando Aome

-No Sra. Aome ya no diga mas, por favor, si el Sr. Sesshomaro dice que no, es por que asi debe de ser, yo le prometi obediencia absoluta y no quiero faltarle a mi palabra-Dijo Rin pero bajando su mirada muy triste la cual fue notada de inmediato por todos los presentes, Inu sonriendo aun tirado en el suelo le dijo:

-Lo siento por ti Rin, por lo que he platicado con la madre de Aome ese concierto va a ser lo maximo para los fans de esa mujer, lastima que tu "Señor" siempre imponga su egoismo sobre ti.-Termino dicendo e imediatamente el pie de su esposa se puso en su cabeza.

-Callate idiota-Le dijo entre dientes su mujer sin emabrgo Inu logro su objetivo al picar el orgullo de su hermano el cual sintiendo un remordimiento al ver el rostro triste de Rin dijo dando un suspiro de fastido:

-Esta bien...Puedes ir.

-¡¿EN SERIO?! !GRACIAS SR. SESSHOMAROOOOO!-Grito muy feliz Rin la cual inmediatamente se colgo del cuello del Daiyokai y comenzo a besarlo amorosamente en una mejilla. Inu solo abrio su boca y sos ojos como platos al ver semejante escena, despues Sesshomaro tomo a Rin y la puso en uno de sus hombros como si fuera un costal de papas y le dijo a Aome:

-!Pero con una condicion!

-¿Si? ¿Cual? -Pregunto ella, Sesshomaro puso su rsotro cerca del de ella y le dijo:

-!Que yo voy con ustedes! !Voy a proteger a Rin de esa horda de locos! ¿Te quedo claro?

-¿EHHHHHHHHH?-Dijeron al unisono Aome, Inuyasha y Jacken con sus ojos y bocas MUY abiertas.

-!SIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -Fue el enorme grito de felicidad que dio Rin e inmediatamente se colgo de la espalda de Sesshomaro y besandolo en su cuello le dijo muerta de felicidad:

-!Gracias Sr. Sesshomaro! !Le prometo que nos vamos a divertir muchooooooo!

_-!Maldita sea! De haber sabido esto hubiera mandado a Jacken a que le entregara sus regalos y que le dijera que yo estaba en cama recuperandome de las heridas en batalla._-Penso resignado el Daiyokai al saber que tendria que el ir al mundo de la miko.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-!El Sr. Sesshomaro me va a acompañar al concierto de Madonna! !El Sr. Sesshomaro me va a acompañar al concierto de Madonna!-Gritaba loca de alegria Rin mientras abrazaba con todas a sus fuerzas Jacken mientras giraba y brincaba sobre su propio eje.

-!Quitenme a esta loca de encima! !Amo Sesshomaro ayudemeeeee!-Suplicaba el pobre demonio

Ignorando las suplicas de su sirviente Sesshomaro encaraba al matrimonio Hanyou-Humana y humano-humana.

-¿Como diablos voy a cruzar ese pozo para llegar a tus dominios mujer?-Decia muy molesto el poderoso demonio, algo molesta ella le dijo:

-Me llamo Aome ..._.Cuñado._-Dijo acentuando la ultima palabra. Sesshomaro vio con desprecio a su hermano y le dijo mientras lo señalaba con su dedo pulgar:

-Te recuerdo mujer que aun no reconozco a esa _cosa _como mi hermano.

-!AHORA SI! !YA ME COLMASTE LA PACIENCIA! !TE VOY A...!-Dijo muy furioso Inu, pero cuando estaba sacando su espanda su cuerpo cayo al suelo por la culpa de la palabra que mas odiaba en su vida.

-Patetico como siempre herma...Errrr Inuyasha, sin emabrgo deberias agradecerle a tu hembra que por eso aun continuas con vida-Dijo Sesshomaro viendolo de reojo

-Grrrrrrr...En cuanto me levanta yo...

-Ya basta Inuyasha-Le dijo con tono de fastidio y luego se dirigio a Sesshomaro-Mira es faacil, solo tengo que modificar el conjuro y podras entrar asi como lo hizo Rin.

Sesshomaro quedo concforme con la respuesta pero dijo:

-Por cierto ¿Quien te autorizo a llevar a Rin a tu mundo?

Molesta ahora si, Aome le dijo:

-Para tu conocimiento Rin estaba al borde del suicidio por que _Alguien_ no vino a visitarla en el dia mas importante de su vida y para alegrar su corazon pense a llevarla a mi epoca para que pudiera superar su tristeza y desilucion.

Muy molesto le dijo:

Tuve mis motivos mujer y para tu conocimiento le dio prioridad a eso por la seguridad de Rin y...De todos ustedes.

-Eh? ¿En serio?-Dijeron al unisono los 4 (Inu, Aome, Sango y Miroku)

-Claro, esos lords rebeldes odiaban a los humanos y su principal objetivo era eliminarlos a todos por si no lo sabian.

Los 4 se quedaron en silencio y Aome le dijo:

-Mmmmm...Bueno pues gra...

-Ahorrate tu agradecimiento mujer, no me interesa en la mas minimo-Dijo Sesshomaro dandole la esplada a ella la cual dando un suspiro de resignacion le dijo:

-Si, claro...Disculpa por apreciar que te importamos

Fingiendo ignorar lo ultimo que ella dijo se acerco a su protegida y a Jacken el cual le pregunto con algo de temor.

-Se...Señor Sesshomaro

-¿Que?!-Dijo muy molesto

-Y...Y yo?

Sesshomaro se lo quedo viendo raro y le dijo:

-¿Tu que?

-Yo no voy a ir con...Ustedes?-Dijo muerto de miedo.

Sesshomaro se lo quedo viendo por unos segundos y de una manera tajante de dijo:

-No

-Oh ya veo-Dijo muy triste, le dio la espalda y comenzo a caminar mientras lagrmas salia de sus ojos

-Sr. Sesshomaro ¿No podemos llevarlo? El Sr. Jacken esta muy triste suplico Rin abrazandolo por un brazo. Sesshomaro se cimbro al sentir en su brazo los senos de su protegida y dando un suspiro de resignacion dijo:

-Jacken, no puedo llevarte por que...Necesito encargarte una mision y...Solamente puedo confiar en ti para hacerlo-Finalizo girando hacia atras sus ojos mientras pensaba:

_-Lo que tengo que hacer por Rin._

El demonio sapo abrio muy grande sus ojos y muy emocionado le dijo:

-¿EN...EN SERIO SEÑOR SESSHOMAROO?

-Si...Me tomo que si-Dijo Sesshomaro mientras se frotaba sus ojos con sus dedos y movia negativamente su cabeza.

-!AHAA! ¿VISTE MOCOSA? SOLAMENTE EL FIEL Y GRAN JACKEN PUEDE SERLE UTIL AL AMO SESHOOMARO-Dijo muy emocionado el sapo mientras señalaba con su dedo indice a Rin, la cual muy contenta le decia:

-Claro Sr. Jacken el amo Seshomaro por fin a admitido lo importante que es usted para el.

Por su parte el lord hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no patear y despedazar a su engreido sirviente.

-Digame Amo bonito ¿Que necesita hacer su fiel sirviente que solo el puede hacer?

Seshoomaro dando un suspiro de resignacion y mirando al cielo le dijo:

-Necesito que arregles una habitacion digna para Rin y...

-!Claro que si por eso no se preocupe! Yo el gran Jacken arreglare y dejare lista una habitacion para esta mocosa, este...¿Le gustaria que pusiera su habitacion en los calabozos?-Dijo interrumpiendolo y haciendo que Rin protestara.

-!Hey! ¿Por que me odia tanto? Si siempre le he demostrado cuanto lo quiero!

-Sesshomaro solo estampo furiosamente la palma derecha de su mano en su rostro para evitar sacar su espada y decapitar a su sirviente por lo que dijo y le contesto:

-No idiota, quiero que su habitacion sea la que esta al lado mio y si me vuelves a interrumpir te arranco la lengua ¿Entiendes?

Tembalndo de pies a cabeza el pequeño demonio asintio con su cabeza.

-Ademas, quiero que le informes a mi madre que Rin va a vivir en mi castillo ¿De acuerdo?

-Errrr...Si amo bonito, yo hablare con su honorable y distinguida madre-Dijo el demonio sapo.

-Por cierto jacken

-¿Si señor?

-Si la arpia...Errrr mi madre te pregunta por su peineta, le dices que YO decide regalarse a Rin y si no quiere saber lo que se siente morir por la mano de su propio hijo dile que se olvide de ella ¿Entendiste?

-¿Ehhhh? !Pe...Pero Sr. Sesshomaro si le digo eso a su honorable madre ella me va a mandar decapitar!-Dijo muerto de miedo el pobre demonio

-¿Puedes hacer eso o no microbio?-Le dijo muy furioso el Lord.

-Si amo, lo que usted diga-Dijo el pobre jacken resignado a morir seguramente por la madre de su amo.

Fue entonces que todos repararon en la hermosa peineta que Rin tenia en su cabeza e inmediatemte por el brillo de esta y su color dedujeron inmediatamente que era de oro con incrustacioned de valiosos diamantes.

-Este...Sr. Sesshomaro esta peineta es de su madre?-Dijo Rin tocandose la valiosa peineta.

-Era de mi madre, ahora es tuya ¿Te quedo claro?-Le dijo en un tono seco y cortante y dandole a entender que era una orden que comprendiera eso.

-!Oh! Este...Gracias.-Dijo ella timidamente. Sango y Aome se aercaron a Rin y al ver la hermosa pieza suspiraron y la exterminadora le dijo:

-Rin te digo que te tengo envidia de la buena !Que hermosa pieza! !Ayyy! Ojala y algun dia Alguien me regalara una para demostrarme cuanto me ama.

-Lo mismo digo yo-Secundo Aome y ambas mujeres giraron sus cabezas para ver muy seriamente a dos personas quienes heridos en sus orgullos bajaron sus miradas al suelo y deseandole la peor de las muertes a un hermoso demonio que estaba cerca de ellos y quien los vio de reojo y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de triunfo al verlos humillados ante el.

-Pateticos gusanos, ni trabajado toda su vida podrian obteber esa pieza para sus hembras.-Penso al ver como Aome y Sango veian con admiracion la pieza de oro que Rin tenia en su cabeza y la cual lucia muy contenta, eso por mucho que lo negara lo hizo muy feliz y penso:

-Bueno amo bonito, me marcho-Dijo Jacken haciendole una reverencia a su señor.

-!Mocosa! Cuando regreses veras el gran talento que tiene el gran jacken para decorarte una habitacion !Sera tan digna como la del amo!

Rin le sonrio y le dio un beso al pequeño demonio en su frente y le dijo:

-Gracias señor Jacken y ya sabe que lo quiero mu...!PAMMMMMMMM!

Rin no pudo terminar de habalr ya que una furiosa patada de su señor mando volar al pbre jacken rumbo a su castillo.

-Sr. Sesshomaro ¿Por que pateo al Sr. Jacken?-Dijo ella mientras miraba al diminuto ser perderse en el firmamento.

-Este...Para que llegara mas rapidamente al palacio y preparara tu habitacion-Dijo el Lord, obviamente mintiendole y penso:

-_Maldita sea! ¿Por que demonios senti tanto odio para golpear a ese enano cuando Rin lo beso?_

Por su parte Sango le susurro al oido a su amiga.

-¿fue mi imaginacion o note...?

-¿Celos en Sesshomaro Sango? ¿Quien sabe amiga? Pero lo por pronto asegurate que Miroku no le coquetee o sino puedes quedar viuda-Dijo Aome esbozando una sonrisa, Sango no lo penso dos veces, se acerco a su marido y entonces:

-!UGHHH!-El pobre hombre gemio de dolor cuando su "tierna" esposa le acomodo un furioso golpe en sus testiculos

-¿Por...que?-Dijo con un enorme dolor el pobre hombre.

-Para que no vaya a cometer una estupidez monje lujurioso!

-Humanos, nunca podre entenderlos-Pensaba Sesshomaro moviendo negativante su cabeza mientras Rin lo abrazaba amorosamente y unos curiosos corazones rojos salian de su cabezita.

Continuara...

Capitulo MUUUUUUYYY corto pero dedicado a Serena, Angel y S.H. Por sus comentarios favorables a esta historia.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

La hermosa dama y Reina de las tierras del Oeste Izayoi viuda de Taisho se encontraba sentada en su trono con sus piernas y brazos cruzados MUY molesta por la nueva actitud rebelde de su "amado" hijito.

-_Vaya con este insolente de mi hijo, mira que llevarse por su propia voluntad mi peineta favorita !Importandole muy poco mis sentimientos! ¿Que no sabia acaso que ESA peineta me la regalo su padre cuando me estaba cortejando?_

La dama seguia meditando completamente enojada cuando de reojo vio un diminuto objeto qeu paso volando por su castillo.

-¿Y eso? ¿Que demonios es?

La mujer agudizo su vista viendo la diminuta figura desde su ventana y penso:

_-Mmmmm...No parece un ave o un dragon, mas bien...Parece un renacuajo y los mas curioso es que se dirige al castillo de mi hijo._

En ese momento uno de sus generales entro al trono de la reina y esta le dijo:

-Kuro ¿Sabes que demonios era esa cosa que paso por el castillo?-Dijo la mujer señalando a su ventana.

-Si mi Sra. Nuestras gargolas vigias lo han detectado y al parecer es...Jacken-Dijo el general haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

-¿La mascota de mi hijo?-Dijo la bella mujer riendo muy divertida.

-Si Sra. El que me dijo que su peineta iba a ser un regalo para la niña humana que al parecer es su protegida-Dijo una joven yokai sirvienta llamada kana y que traia un jugo para su ama.

-!TRAIGANME A ESA SABANDIJA ANTE MI PRESENCIAAAAAA!-Grito muy furiosa la bella demonio perro y espantando al general como a su doncella la cual tiro el jugo en la cara del pobre militar, el cual sin perder su compostura le hizo una reverencia a su ama y le dijo:

-Sus deseos son ordenes mi Sra.

Y sin decir mas abandono el lugar e ignorando las disculpas de la sirvienta.

Mientras tanto en las torres del castillo del simbolo sexual de la serie, dos vigias miraron lo que se acercaba y uno dijo:

-Oye ¿Que demonios es esa cosa que se viene hacia aca?

-Mmm...No se parece un...

-!AAHHHHHHHHHHH!-Fue el grito que escucharon

Los guardias identificaron esa voz e hizieron una mueca de molestia y uno dijo:

-!Bha! Es el idiota de Jacken.

-!CRASHHHHHH!-Fue el sonido que hizo el cuerpo del pobre demonio cuando se estampo en la puerta principal del castillo.

-!Ay mama! ¿Por que a mi?-Dijo el semi noquedo demonio el cual con muchos problemas se levanto, los guardias al ver eso hicieron una mueca de molestia y uno dijo:

-!Maldita sea, aun sigue vivo!

-Por ahi los humanos dicen "Hierba mala nunca muere"

-¿Que esperan idiotas? !Abranme que traigo una mision muy importante que me encomendo el amo Seshoomaro!-Grito muy furioso Jacken mientras se sobaba su chichon que tenia en la cabeza, de mala gana uno de los guardias hizo una señal para que bajaran el pueta y tambaleando el pobre demonio entro al castillo.

Mientras tanto del regreso con el aludido este se sentia un poco incomodo al sentir en su abdomen los incipientes y ¿Por que no decirlo? Provocativos de su protegida, la cual lo abrazaba amorosamente mientras unos raros corazones rojos salian de su cabecita. El queria quitarsela pero pensaba que eso la pondria triste al pensar un rechazo por parte de el, pero entonces recordo algo y le dijo:

-Este...¿Rin?

-¿Eh? ¿Si señor?-Dijo ella sin quitar su cabeza del musculoso pecho del motivo de su existencia.

-Mmmm...Aqui tengo tu..._Cosa _del futuro ¿Podrias guardarlo?

Rin abrio sus ojos y se separo de su amo y le dijo:

-!Ah si! Mi _Itouch_ gracias Sr. Sesshomaro-Dijo ella tomando su aparato y sin darse cuenta del suspiro de alivio que dio el cuando ella lo solto. Rin entonces le dio la espalda y se coloco su aparato en su bolsillo derecho y al hacerlo se dio una nalgada haciendo vibrar su gluteo y le dijo:

-!Listo! Aqui esta bien seguro

Seshoomaro vio como temblaba el gluteo de Rin y le dijo:

-Errrr...Si claro-Dijo el Lord mirando fijamente ese trasero que sin poder evitarlo comenzaba a interesarle de una extraña manera.

-!Ejem! Bueno, vamos a ver a esa mujer para irnos a su mundo-Dijo mirando al grupo de su hermano.

-Si señor-Dijo ella, pero cuando comenzaron a caminar ella tropezo y dijo:

-!Upsss! Se me desabrocho una agujeta, espere un momento por favor-Dijo y entonces se agacho para acomodarse su zapato pero al hacerlo lo hizo sin doblar sus rodillas y mostrandole en todo su esplendor sus gluteos a Seshoomaro el cual abrio como platos sus ojos pero lo que mas lo espanto fue que con su mano izquierda tuvo que detener la derecha por que esta intento tocar el trasero de su protegida mientras ella se amarraba la agujeta de su tenis,

-!PERO QUE DEMONIOS ME ESTA PASANDO!-Se grito a si mismo el supremo demonio y giro bruscamente su cabeza para recuperar el control de su ser. Rin termino y le dijo:

-Listo sr. Vamos a ver a la Sra. Aome Este...¿Le pasa algo?-Le dijo al ver el desconcierto en la cara de el.

-Mmmm...No nada Rin vamos a ver a esa mujer-Dijo el con su clasico tono serio y comenzo a caminar rapidamente y seguida por la linda preadolescente la cual ignoro el desconcierto que le produjo a el cuando se abrocho su agujeta.

-¿Que demonios te pasas Seshoomaro? ¿Por que tu voz respiracion suena tan agitada?-Le dijo Inuyasha el cual estaba cruzado de brazos y recargado contra un arbol.

-!UGHHH!-Fue el gemido que dio Inu cuando su hermano al pasar le dio un golpe en el abdomen y le dijo en su clasico tono:

-Ya te dije que ni te me acerques idiota o voy a hacer que tu esposa adquiera el rango de viuda.

-¿Se encuentra bien sr. Inuyasha?-Dijo Rin algo preocupada y se inco ante Inu y cuando iba a ayudar a levantarse, Seshoomaro se acerco a ellos y entonces !Le dio una fuerte patada a Inu en su estomago y lanzando lejos de ella y le dijo:

-El se encuentra bien Rin ahora vamos a ver a esa mujer ¿Quieres?

Rin desconcertada por la actitud de su amo, no dijo nada y asintio tomando al lord por su brazo ¿Fue su imaginacion? ¿O noto una MUY diminuta sonrisa en los labios de el cuando ella lo tomo por su brazo? Finalmente enfilaron a ver a Aome y dejando atras a un adolorido hanyou que penso:

-_Mas vale que le advierta a Miroku que no vaya a hacer una de sus estupideces o si no Seshoomaro..._

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera terminar la frase:

-!AHHHHHH!

Inu escucho el grito de su amigo y luego lovio veir volando hacia el y entonces

!CRAASSSHHHHH!

El pobre monje se estampo contra el arbol donde Inu estaba recargado.

_-Mmmmm...Demasiado tarde_-Penso Inu girando sus ojos hacia atras

Con algunos problemas Inu se incorporo y se acerco a su amigo y le dijo:

-!Miroku! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Que paso?

-!Ay mama! Yo solo salude a Rin y le dije que se veia muy bonita con su ropa cuando de repente Seshoomaro me tomo por el cuello y me lanzo muy enojado. ¿Pero que demonios le pasa? !Esta mas raro que de costumbre!

-Sr. Seshoomaro ¿Por que lanzo al Sr. Miroku?-Dijo Rin mientras veia la direccion por donde salio "Volando" el pobre monje.

El lord no le contesto a su pregunta y le dijo muy enojado mientras seguia caminando:

-Solamente no te acerques a ese monje ¿Entendido?

-Mmm...Si señor-Dijo ella sin comprender la molesta actitud de su señor y corrio a alcanzarlo.

Continuara...

Pero que cortoooooo episodio !No me juzguen mal! Pero solo asi puedo actualizar diario. El trabajo, estudios y obligaciones hogareñas apenas me permiten estar una hora en la compu.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Kana, una hermosa Yokai y fiel sirvienta de Izayoi viuda de Taisho le entregaba a su señora un vaso de jugo fresco pero su rostro reflejaba una profunda tristeza.

-!Ay señora! !Todo termino!-Dijo muy triste ella, su ama solo sonrio al tiempo que bebia su jugo y le dijo:

-¿Es por el General Kuro, cariño?

La yokai solo asintio con su cabeza.

-Estas enamorada de el ¿O me equivoco?-Dijo Izayoi arqueando un ojo y esbozando una picara sonrisa, la linda Yokai solo bajo apenada su mirada. Su Señora dio un suspiro y le dijo mientras miraba el hermoso paisaje por su ventana.

-Hija, desgraciadamente los militares y cierto hijo que tengo utilizan el 95% de su cerebro en una sola cosa: La guerra y la lucha por volverse mas fuertes, desgraciadamente los sentimeintos de amor y cariño no son compatibles con su masa encefalica-Le decia mientras ponia su dedo indice en su sien, sin emabrago solo basta darles un pequeño empujoncito o levantar la mano para que se den cuenta que enfrente de ellos hay una hermosa mujer o..._Una niña _que los puede hacer feliz y demostrarles que no todo en el mundo son las guerras y busquedas de poder.-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa y enfatizando la palabra "niña", su fiel sirvienta sonrio y le dijjo:

-Mi señora ¿Es mi imaginacion, o es que no le molesta que su hijo le haya dado su peineta a esa humana?

La hermosa reina termino de degustar su jugo y le dijo mientras deposita el vaso vacio en la bandeja que era sosntenida por Kana y dijo:

-Al principio queria quemar en leña verde a esa niña pero...Si ella es capaz de ablandar el frio e insenible corazon de mi vastago bien valdria la perdida de el regalo que me dio su padre.

-!Oh! El joven Seshoomaro...¿Enamorado?-Dijo Kana parpadeando rapidamente, Izayoi sonrio al ver la reaccion de su sivienta y le dijo esbozando una sonrisa:

-Si claro, es mas facil que llueve sopa antes que ver a mi hijo enamorado pero...¿Quien sabe? Esa niña podria hacerme el milagro y de eso depende si sigue viva o no-Termino ahora frunciendo el ceño. Kana iba a decir algo cuando de repente un fuerte escandalo afuera del salon del trono llamo la atencion de ambas mujeres:

-!SUELTAME ANIMAL! ¿QUE NO SABES QUIEN SOY YO? !SOY EL GRAN JACKEN EL LUGARTENIENTE DEL OMNIPOTENTE Y TEMIDO LORD DEL OESTE! !EL GRAN SESSHOMAROOOOO!

-_Mas bien su esclavo y mascota_-Penso el enorme soldado que lo llevaba levantado del suelo tomandolo por el cuello de su camisa.

La puerta del trono se abrio y el apuesto general Kuro entro con un furioso Jacken que agitaba y pataleaba en el aire, se acerco a su dueña y le dijo:

-Mi señora ¿Donde quiere que ponga esta _cosa?_

-Botala por ahi-Dijo ella agitando su mano y señalando cualquier lugar. El pobre Jacken fue soltado por el general kuro como si fuera un trapo viejo y este cayo de cabeza.

-!AYY BRUTO! !EN CUANTO MI AMO SE ENTERE DE ESTO EL VA A...!

!Zockkkk!

Jacken no pudo continuar gritando y palroteando cuando su baculo de dos cabezas se estampo en su craneo por cortesia del general Kuro el cual con un tono serio le dijo:

-!Suficiente microbio y guarda compostura! ¿Que no te das cuenta en presencia de quien estamos?

Jacken echando rayos y centellas se sobo el chichon que tenia en la cabeza e iba a gritar un improperio cuando se dio cuenta a quien tenia enfrente de el y su sangre se helo al ver la seria mirada de la omnipotente mujer que tenia enfrente y muerto de miedo dijo:

-!Ahh! !Lady Iyazoi! !Per...Perdon!-Finalmente Jacken puso se inco delante de la mujer y pego su frente en el suelo y temiendo por su vida al pensar como iba a reaccionar la mujer cuando el dijera el motivo del por que deberia olvidarse de su peineta.

La mujer sonrio al ver la humillacion del pequeño demonio y el demonio le dijo:

-¿Algo mas mi señora?

-Nada Kuro, puedes retirarte.

El apuesto demonio le hizo una profunda reverencia a su dueña y abandono el lugar e ignorando la mirada amorosa que la joven Yokai le dio. Izayoi puso su mano en el hombro de ella y le dijo:

-Dejamelo todo a mi querida y te prometo que en un par de dias tendras a ese apuesto hombre rendido a sus pies.

-¿Ehhh?-Dijo Kana incredula pero no dijo mas, le hizo una reverencia a su ama y abandono el salon con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

La reina entonces dirigio su mirada a Jacken el cual continuaba con su frente pegada al suelo y le dijo:

-Levantate pequeña criatura y como comprenderas dependiendo de lo que me digas sabremos si sigues con vida o terminaras en el foso para ser alimento de mis cocodrilos.

_-Dioses ayudenme_-Suplico Jacken mientras se incorporaba y veia con temor a la omnipotente mujer.

Mientras tanto de regreso con el sueño erotico de muchas lectoras de los fanfics de Inuyasha el se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y con una cara de pocos amigos encarando a una sacerdotiza del futuro y a una exterminadora al tiempo que tenia pegada como sanguijuela a una linda niña de recien cumplidos quince años que lo abrazaba amorosamente al tiempo que unos curiosos corazones rojos salian de su cabecita. Las dos muejres hacian un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reirse al ver esa escena.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuando nos vamos a tu mundo mujer?-Dijo en untono molesto el Lord del oeste.

Aome molesta por la forma en como se dirigia a el bufo y dijo:

-Por favor Seshoomaro solo necesito un par de horas para modificar el conjuro y nos vamos ¿Si? Mientras ¿Por que no pasas a la casa de la Sra. Kaede y tomas algo? Tenermos jugos, fruta o...

-No gracias, esperaremos en ese arbol-Le corto tajente y señalando el arbol donde siempre descansaba y platicaba con Rin.

-Bueno...Como quieras-Dijo Aome dando un suspiro de resignacion al saber que no podia romper la pared de hielo que habia entre ellos.

-Vamos Rin-Le dijo en su tono serio, sin emabargo ella ni lo escucho ya que su mente estaba en otro lado, Seshoomaro solo fruncio el ceño y comenzo a tocar la cabecita de ella con su dedo indice hasta que ella reacciono.

-¿Eh? !Ah! Se..Señor ¿Que pasa?-Dijo ella regresando de su mundo color de rosas.

-Vamos a ese arbol ¿Quieres?-Le dijo señalando con su vista el arbol.

Ella asintio y tomandolo del brazo marcharon hacia el arbol, Seshoomaro no pudo evitar sentir un ligero escalofrio en su cuerpo al sentir en su brazo los nada modestos senos de su protegida. Aome solo los siguio con la mirada y penso:

-_¿Por que no? Estoy segura que la vestimenta de Rin lo impacto y ya comenzo a notar que ya dejo de ser una niña y ya se esta conviertiendo en una hermosa mujercita- _Una picara sonrisa se formo en sus labios y dijo- ¿_Me pregunto cual sera su reaccion al verla con ese vestido con mini falda que le compre?_

Seshoomaro y Rin llegaron al frondoso arbol y se sentaron Rin iba a decirle algo cuando Sango llego y le dijo al Daiyokai:

-Seshoomaro ¿No crees que fuiste un poco brusco con mi esposo? El solo elogio la ropa de Rin.

El lord hizo una mueca de molestia y le dijo:

Exterminadora, no me molesto que tu esposo elogiara la ropa de Rin sino otra cosa

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?

-A la mirada lujuriosa que le estaba dando al trasero de Rin.-Dijo en un toco tajante

-¿EHHHHH?-Dijo Sango incredula y casi azotando su mandibula inferior en el pasto y echando rayos y centellas salio en busca de su marido, Rin la siguio con la mirada y le dijo:

-Sr. Seshoomaro ¿Es malo que Sr. Miroku me estuviera viendo mi...?

-Olvida eso Rin, solo haz lo que te dije: No te acerques a ese sujeto ¿Entendido?

-Rin, callo y asintio con su cabeza. Seshoomaro entonces decidio cambiar el tema y le dijo:

-Bueno, platicame el mundo de esa mujer ¿Como es?

Rin sonrio de oreja a oreja y muy emocionada saco su _itouch _y le dijo:

-Bien dicen en la epoca de la Sra. Aome que una imagen o ...Un video valen mas que mil palabras. Seshoomaro arqueo un ojo al ver como Rin comenzaba a mover sus dedos sobre el cristal donde el vio a la bruja, finalmente con una sonrisa Rin dijo:

-!Aha! Aqui esta, mire señor Sesshomaro un video de la Tokio.

El lord cerro sus ojos al tiempo que ponia su dedo indice de la mano derecha enmedio de sus ojos y le dijo:

-Rin, como comprenderas y aunque me dolia decirlo, desconozco por completo el mundo en el que has estado y eso implica muchos terminos y conceptos como eso de "zideo" ¿Crees poder explicarmelos...Con mas detalles?

Rin sonrio y abrazando a un sorprendido Sessho le dijo:

-!Si señor! Y no sabe lo feliz que me hace poder enseñarle algo a usted !Jamas pense que habria algo que usted desconociera!

El lord dio un suspiro de resignacion y le dijo:

-Solo prometeme que no se lo diras a nadie y en especial al zopenco de mi hermano ¿De acuerdo?-Dijo dandole su clasica mirada de hielo que hacia morir de terror a quien lo viera, solo una persona era inmune a esa mirada de muerte...Rin,la cual le sonrio y le dijo:

-Pierda cuidado Sr. Sesshomaro !Pico de cera!

Y entonces le puso su aparato enfrente de su rostro y le dijo:-

-Mire, esto se llama video y es de la ciudad de Tokio, podriamos decir que es Mmmm..."La aldea" donde vive la Sra. Aome.

Sesshomaro miro con cuidado y vio unas enormes torres !Mas grandes que las de su castillo o el de su madre!, Casas que no parecian de madera, raros objetos con ruedas !Y que llevaban gente adentro! Y de repente algo similar a un dragon con sus alas extendidas y pasando por encima de la aldea. Rin entonces coloco el aparato en las manos de su señor y se sento junto a el y muy emocionada comenzo a explicarle que eran todas esas cosas, Sesshoamaro el omnipotente y mas temido demonio de las tierras del oeste por primera vez en su vida comprendio que aun tenia mucho que aprender, pero lo mas importante era que tenia que admiter que esa niña que tan feliz estaba a su lado y muy emocionada le explicaba con detalle todo lo que ocurria en ese diminuto cristal era el motivo de su existencia y se juro a si mismo que disfrutaria con ella hasta el ultimo momento de su corta vida y lo mas importante, aquel que intentara hacerle daño, moriria de la forma mas cruel y dolorosa posible ( Y eso incluiria a cierto monje que iba a ser padre)

Cerca de una prudente distancia Aome y su esposo observaban la escena, ella dijo:

-Si no lo viera, no podria creerlo, el poderoso Sesshomaro dejandose instruir por una "Simple e insignificante humana".

Su esposo solo sonrio y penso mientras esbozaba una siniestra sonrisa.

-_Ahora si hermano, no sabes commo me voy a reir a tus costillas y mis burlas te van a doler mas que todas las humillaciones que me has hecho. _Deespues ambos giraron sus cabezas para ver a un monje siendo perseguido por una mujer que llevaba un enorme boomerang y azotandoselo en la cabeza, Inu hizo una mueca de molestia y dijo:

-Ese Miroku, nunca entendera.

Rato despues Rin le decia a su señor:

-¿Y señor? ¿Que le parece la Mmm...Aldea de la Sra. Aome?

Seshomaro no contesto, se quedo pensativo unos segundos y por su orgullo tuvo que mentirle diciendo:

-Nada que me sorprenda, una aldea llena de torpes e insignificantes humanos

Rin sonrio y le dijo:

-!Claro! Es absurdo pensar que algo pueda sorprenderle !Estoy segura que usted ha estado en lugares mas impresionantes que esta aldea! ¿Verdad?

Sesshomaru molesto consigo mismo desvio su mirada y suavemente asintio !Le dolia haber negado que ese lugar lo impacto de sobremanera! Pero al mismo tiempo penso en los peligros que podria haber en ese lugar !Y Rin ya habia estado ahi! Sola y sin su proteccion y penso:

-!Maldita mujer! Si algo le hubiera pasado a Rin...

-Errrr...Sesshomaru, ya termine el conjuro, cuando tu digas nos vamos

-Dijo la voz de la mujer a la que estaba pensando en como matar si a Rin le hubiera pasado algo en su mundo.

-!Sii!-Grito muy emocionada Rin alzando sus manos hacia arriba, se incorporo rapidamente y tomando con sus manitas el brazo derecho de su dueño le dijo muy emocionada mientras intentaba levantarlo:

-!Vamos Sr. Sesshomaru! !Le va a gustar!

El apuesto demonio cerro sus ojos y moviendo negativamente su cabeza se levanto y se dejo conducir por su linda niña la cual irradiaba una enorme velocidad.

-Ya platicaremos despues tu y yo mujer-Le dijo Seshoomaru en su clasico tono serio a la miko del futuro cuando paso junto a ella, Aome solo sonrio al ver la divertida escena de como el era jalado por Rin.

Rato despues en el pozo de los huesos, Aome recitaba un conjuro y al terminar se despidio de su gran amiga y mientras lo hacia Seshoomaro se puso nariz con nariz con el monje al cual le dijo en un tono no muy agradable:

-Cuando regresmos hablaremos sobre tu futuro comportamiento con Rin...Si es que quieres ver nacer a tu hijo ¿Te quedo claro?

Muerto de miedo el monje solo pudo asintir con la cabeza. Y cuando se iban a ir Shippo llego corriendo muerto de miedo.

-!Esperen, esperen por favor!

-Shippo ¿Que pasa?-Le dijo Sango.

-!En la aldea cercana al gran lago dos ogros la estan atacando! !Suplican por la ayuda de Miroku e Inuyasha!

Inu hizo una mueca de molestia y le dijo a su amigo:

-Ni modo Miroku, te las arreglas tu solo !Yo me voy a cuidar a mi esposa!

-!Pero los ogros son enormes! !El no podra solo!-Dijo muy nervioso Shippo

-Yo ire contigo Miroku-Le dijo Sango, sin emabrgo el monje se nego y le susurro al oido:

-No Sango y mas sabiendo que muy pronto me daras el hijo deseado.

Ella sonrio y asintio, entonces Shippo dijo:

-Ademas los aldeanos prometieron 10 costales de arroz si destruian a esos demonios.

-!¿EN SERIO?!-Dijo muy emocionado Miroku e Inu muy molesto le dijo dandole la espalda y cruzando sus brazos en su pecho:

-!Monje! Ya te dije que yo no voy a ir y...!ZOCKK!

Inu ya no pudo continuar hablando ya que Miroku le dio un fuerte golpe con su baculo en su cabeza y noqueandolo inmediatamente. Despues se dirigio a Aome y le dijo:

-Sra. Aome Por favor, "presteme" un rato a su esposo, comprenda que esa es una fortuna que no podemos escapar y mas cuando ya voy a ser...

-Claro Miroku, no te preocupes. Nada mas me lo cuidas ¿Si?-Dijo ella con una sonrisa y acariciando la mejilla del monje, entonces con ayuda de su esposa subieron al inconciente hanyou a Kirara y se marcharon.

-Aome en cuanto terminen con el trabajo te lo mando de inmediato a tu mundo- le dijo Sango.

-De acuerdo Sango, bueno ¿Nos vamos?-Le dijo al lord y su niña

-!SIIIII!-Grito muy emocionada Rin, Aome brinco al pozo y Rin la imito, Sesshomaru las vio entrar y antes de hacerlo le dijo a Sango sin voltear a verla.

-¿Exterminadora?

-¿Si?

-Por tu olor de embarazo...Sera un niño tu cachorro, asegurate de cuidar la actitud de tu esposo si es que el quiere verlo crecer.

-Y sin decir mas, brinco al pozo y dejando atras a una mujer con una enorme sonrisa y con una lagrima de felicidad mientras pensaba:

_-Gracias Sesshomaru._

Continuara...

Hola a todos(as) y muchas gracias por sus comentarios **Angel, Serena, Sh y ahora a Ako Nomura.**

Proximo capitulo: Seshoomaro, comprende que su Rin poco a poco, se esta formando en una hermosa mujercita, pero...Al estar a solas con Aome sin poder evitarlo comienza a interesarse por el maduro cuerpo de su "Cuñada" Y mas cuando en un desliz mental ella le dice que se habria enamorado de el si no hubiera conocido a Inuyasha ¿Que pasara? Sobra decir que escenarios subidos de tono comenzaran a aparecer en la historia.


End file.
